


We built a picture made for frames

by kwitegay



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff with a bit of spice, Kisses, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, rain and love, smoke, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwitegay/pseuds/kwitegay
Summary: It's the smoke lingering above them. It's the still-drizzling London weather. It's Will's hands, Will's lips, and falling in love with him.
Relationships: George Andrew/Will Lenney
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	We built a picture made for frames

**Author's Note:**

> this is a hazy/dumb romance fic i wrote bc i love will and george.

It's raining outside, George notices. It's not pouring, but it's enough for soft noise against the windows. 

It's probably late afternoon, time feeling lost as Will kisses him. 

George has a leg hugging each of Will's hips, the latter leaning against the headboard. 

"You're pretty," George whispers, fingers threading through his hair. 

Will scowls but George knows him well enough to see the smile flood from behind it.

Will's hands are resting on his hips but he runs his hands up and under George's shirt. 

His fingers feel cold against his back but it only causes a shiver - Will notices and makes sure his arms are around him too to spare him the warmth. 

"You're bloody tiny," Will mumbles, and it's true for him because sat on his lap, George did seem even smaller than usual. 

But in his arms, pressing a kiss to his lips to shut him up, he feels bigger than he ever has. 

That's the thing about Will; he makes George feel happy, of course, but beyond that, he makes him feel bigger. Like he's more. 

"You're pretty," George repeats, a bit more stern. 

Will sighs, "Thank you."

He's gotten better at accepting compliments since they've started dating. It's something George is proud of himself for when it comes to bettering his partner. 

They haven't done much all day, yet it's all gone so fast.

Will leans his head against the headboard, eyes closing as he traces patterns across George's skin. 

It's then that George feels it. Somewhere between the way Will is humming under his breath and just enjoying his company. Wordless and surrounded in meaning, George feels himself fall. 

He's loved Will for a while now, but in that moment, as Will opens his eyes and let's a smile spread across his face, George falls for him. 

It's overwhelming and earth shattering, but George can't help the grin off his face. It's Will's eyes and his hands, it's the rain and his voice and everything in between. 

It's the way Will cocks his head to the side when he sees George stare at him. It's how George kisses the confusion off his face, arms stretching behind his neck and holding him close. 

It's the rain, it's Will, and it's falling in love with him. 

"What's with you?" Will asks, brushing back the curled locks that had fallen in his boyfriend's face. 

"Nothing," George mumbles, "Just thinking."

Will looks skeptical but waves it off when George cradles the sides of his face, thumbs rubbing against his jaw. He kisses him again. 

Falling in love startled him a bit. It didn't sneak up on him, but as he feels Will's fingers tap a tune on his spine and his lips twist into a smile he can't help but huff a breath of laughter.

It's a few hours later when they're in pretty much the same position - difference being the smoke hanging in the air.

George's left hand is cupped on Will's jaw and the other one pinching a joint, the windows cracked in a lazy effort to air out the room a little. George inhales the smoke escaping his boyfriend's lips. 

The world is hazy but the way Will's eyes gloss over makes Geoge feel like he's a different kind of high. 

He leans away from Will so he can take a hit, lips leaving the joint to exhale clouds across the dim room. 

It's not something they indulge in constantly, but the occasional smoke sesh was fun - especially when it was just Will and George.

It's not that it isn't fun to include their other friends, because it is. Alex got philosophical and a bit quieter, James got louder and a little too touchy, and Fraser just ended up giggling on the floor. 

But it's different when it's just the two of them. They can share the smoke inches apart, inhaling eachothers exhales. No one can bat an eye when George puts it out and pulls himself closer to Will, kissing him hard. 

No one is there to make a snide comment with Will kisses back, sliding off his shirt and running his fingers across his skin. No one is there to see how George unravels when Will flips them over, pinning him down with a smile. 

"Offly smug, aren't you?" George grins despite his redenning cheeks. 

"Shut it, you blazed bastard."

George snickers and wraps his arms around Will's neck, pulling him down and stealing another kiss. 

Everything feels heavy. Not in a bad way - just, heavy. Maybe it's the weed, but with every touch, every kiss, every smile Will spares him makes George feel so much adoration he just might burst. 

It's the smoke lingering above them. It's the still-drizzling London weather. It's Will's hands, Will's lips, and falling in love with him. 

It's the way Will falls next to him and opens his arms expectantly, muttering a "C'mere petal."

George smiles and fits himself between them, "You're warm."

"Yeah and you're bloody freezing," Will huffs, enveloping him, bare chest to bare chest. 

George's head is fuzzy, and so is his throat, but he picks his head up to look at Will through hooded eyes. "Will?"

"Hm?" Will smiles, hair tousled and looking positively beautiful. 

"I love you. I'm in love with you." he says, words falling from his mouth the second they pop in his head. 

Will's smile grows wider. "Well that works out perfectly because I'm quite fond of you."

Will's tone is amused but after a beat his face turns softer. It's like his walls go down and he's with George, a hundred percent. 

"I love you," he responds, thumb brushing across George's jaw. "You're the love of my life, George. I mean it."

It's a rush of emotion, a crash, a wrecking ball that made his nerves tense and his blood run cold. It's the breeze going through the half open window, it's the air that feels thick and warm, and it's the way Will looks at him.

The room feels all too warm but George isn't able to stay away, intertwining their limbs in a tangled mess. It's perfect though, and it only gets better when the room grows dark. 

They're both in boxers and tucked under covers. Legs slotted together and fingers laced between them. 

Alex came home an hour ago, walked in to ask George a question about filming. He left pretty soon after, making a comment on how gross they were. 

Maybe he meant the marks on George's neck, or the lack of clothes and the end of a joint on the bedside table. George couldn't bring himself to care. 

A candle was burning next to them, both to ease up the weed smell and he just really likes candles. 

"What's the scent of this one?" Will asks. 

"Autumn Leaves," George answers, lips pursing when his boyfriend laughs. 

"Nothing, just you and your season appropriate candles," Will says, grin laying deep on his face. "It's cute."

George feels his cheeks warm at his words, fully aware that Will is the one person he'd allowed to call him such words. 

"You're a bellend."

Will rolls his eyes, corners of his lips still turned up. "And you're my boyfriend. Where does that land you?"

_Lucky_, George thinks. He doesn't say it - it might be true, but something that cheesy and startingly serious makes him feel like Jell-O. "I guess you have a point."

Will looks tired, and George can see it through the darkness. His features are painted a muted amber thanks to the candle flame, he looks pretty. 

Will always had a problem with not sleeping, especially when George was around. 

"Why would I sleep when I could be talking to you?" He had said once, avoiding eye contact in fear of being vulnerable. 

"We should sleep soon," George says, thumbs pressing on his shoulders and moving in circles like a lazy massage.

Will sighs into his touch and nods, "Yeah, probably so."

It's much less of an argument than it used to be, and George is thankful. 

He loves him, soft snores, parted lips and all. 

Falling in love wasn't at all how George thought it'd be - but as George rests his head on Will's chest and let's his eyes flutter closed, he thinks this is better. 

Being with Will is better.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked, any feedback/kudos is so much appreciated!! also what pairing should i write next? im kind of in an endless pool of will/george but id like to play with other ships too!!


End file.
